Demons' Unkown....
by Lunar-Hotaru
Summary: What happens when CCS meet SM? Read on to find out... After all, these Demons are unknown... Please R+R!!!!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay, I was having this really weird daydream and I decided to write it out. Please, don't flame me 'cause you'll be dissing my imagination, which works 24/7. And yes, I did think of this all, scary, isn't it? Oh yeah, the Card captors are 16 in this story, Hotaru is 16, Chibi-Usa 12, the inners are 18, Mamo-chan is 23, Haruka is 20, Michiru 19, and Setsuna 23.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon. I said it! Can I have my cookie now??? *Talking to the men in suits holding briefcases* ((Hehe! Crazy, aren't I?))  
  
Now on with show!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Huh? Where am I? *That darn dropping noise is heard* Why is it so dark? I can't see!!! Kero!! Are you here? Syoran, are you here? I don't feel safe here… *Suddenly out of nowhere a hand appears, emerging from somewhere within the darkness. The hand keeps reaching out until an arm appears* Who is there? *Sakura's voice started to become shaky* Wh… Wha…What do you want? *The hand and arm are still the only thing seen and they are reaching for Sakura, suddenly they burst into flames but appear not to be affected by this* Oh no!!! Help me!!!…  
  
*Suddenly Sakura awakes to the sound of her alarm clock. She sits up and wipes the sweat from her brow* "Thank God, it was only a dream…"  
  
*Sakura quickly dresses, throws on her blades and jets off to Tomeda High School. She flies down the streets and soon she is at school. She goes inside takes off her blades and puts on her shoe, walks into class and takes her usual seat*  
  
"Alright class, settle down now. Good, that's better. I wanted to start the day by introducing you to the new member of our classroom, Hotaru Tomeo. Hotaru, please come in," Mr. Sanoki finished.  
  
*Right after he finished, a girl with shoulder length black hair and glowing violet eyes entered the classroom and bowed to the class*  
  
Softly, yet clear enough for everyone to hear, she spoke, "Konnichiwa. It is very nice to meet you all. I am sure I will enjoy my stay here."  
  
"Hotaru," began Mr. Sanoki, "please take a seat in front of Sakura."  
  
*Hotaru walked down the aisle and stopped at the desk in front of Sakura and sat down. Just then Sakura felt a tremendous power coming straight from Hotaru. She looked at Syaron and Eriol to see if he had felt it to, and he nodded. Something was different about this girl and Sakura tended to find out*  
  
*It's lunchtime and everyone is outside eating. Touji appears and walks over to Sakura* (Side note: Touji is in college right now and frequently visits his old high school to check up on the "smaller" ones)  
  
"Hey squirt." * He rubs her head and smirks. He suddenly spots Hotaru, gazes at her, and walks over towards her* "Umm… I'll be right back, guys…"  
  
*Sakura looks at her brother and watches as he goes over to Hotaru and speaks with her, all the while wondering what is going on*  
  
::Back to Touji and Hotaru::  
  
*Touji stops in front of Hotaru*  
  
"Hey… What are you doing here?? You know if my dad finds out you're here, he'll kill you."  
  
*Hotaru, who was reading a book, looks up at Touji*  
  
"Don't you think I know that? Anyways, I don't care right now what he thinks, I have a job to do."  
  
"Oh really? What kind of job, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"One, that if me and the others fail, Sakura will die…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What is this power Sakura is sensing from Hotaru? How does Touji know Hotaru? Why doesn't Mr. Kinomoto like Hotaru? What is this mission that could cause the death of Sakura? Further more, who are these "others"? And finally, why I asking these stupid questions?! Find out in Chapter 1: The Others  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, what do you think??? Since this is my first fanfic, I want some reviews, I won't post anymore until I get at least 2 reviews and that's not asking much, okay now. And arigato for reading my fanfic!!!  
  
Lunar-Hotaru 


	2. The Others

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon. I said it! Can I have my cookie now??? *Talking to the men in suits holding briefcases. One of them opens their briefcase, pulls out a huge chocolate chip cookie, and throws it to her. The thrower speaks* Good girl! Now we don't have to take you court. *They walk away* ((Hehe! Crazy, aren't I?))  
  
*Munching on the cookie* Mahow… *munch-munch* won… *munch-munch* buhith… *munch-munch* buh foe!… *munch-munch* ::translation for those who can't understand "munch" Now on with the show!!!::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: The Others  
  
::the next day::  
  
"Kero!" *Sakura looks around to see if anyone noticed* "Get back in there! I don't want you being spotted!"  
  
"Alright, already! I do it as long as you get me some pudding."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
*Today, Sakura, Syoran, Eriol, and Tomoyu were spending there day walking around the mall and window shopping*  
  
*They all stopped at a street café when Tomoyu pointed something out*  
  
"Hey is that the new girl, Hotaru?"  
  
"Hmm…" murmured Eriol, "Yes, it is. But who are those people with her?"  
  
*Sakura looked over and suddenly felt a rush of power from Hotaru and the other 9 people around her, and the same second she felt that power was when Hotaru looked over at her*  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyu! Syaron! Eriol! Come over and join us!" called out Hotaru.  
  
*The four went across the street and stopped in front of the large table where Hotaru and the people sat*  
  
"Come, sit down," she said, then she saw the look on Sakura's face and smiles, "Despite our powers, dear Sakura, we are very peaceful and gentle people."  
  
*Sakura was shocked. This girl knew that she had sensed their powers and she acted as if it were nothing. Then Hotaru continued*  
  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my friends," as she named them she pointed to each one, "Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna."  
  
*Syaron looked at all of them and then paused on the one named "Haruka" there was something different about and he couldn't tell what. Haruka smiled and bent down to be eye level with Syaron*  
  
In a calm clear voice she stated, "Kid. I am a girl."  
  
* Suddenly Syaron became so bright red, not even Tomatoes could match it *  
  
*Sakura and the others couldn't help but laugh and soon everyone started talk until all of Hotaru's friends left besides Haruka*  
  
"Since we have probably taken away some of your shopping time let us do something for you, I don't know, maybe get you a gift. Sound good to you… Kero?"  
  
*Kero popped out and Sakura muffled a gasp, how did she know about Kero???*  
  
"Huh, did someone say… HOTARU!!! HARUKA!!!" cried Kero.  
  
*Sakura looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one put them where on the street*  
  
Something strange is going on, and I don't like the feeling of it…  
  
*Sakura looked to her friends to only remember they had left just a little earlier*  
  
"Umm… Kero, it's getting late, we better get home."  
  
"Sakura, I'll drive you home if you like, Hotaru will be with us and Kero to so you won't have to worry about me attacking you" joked Hakura.  
  
"Sure that would be great!"  
  
"Hakura…" *Hotaru gave her friend a look Sakura couldn't quite understand*  
  
"Sakura, Hakura…. Man that rhymes…" started a normal Hotaru again, "I want to walk home. I'll see you in school tomorrow!!!" With that she ran off.  
  
*Sakura, Hakura (the fellow name rhymes), and Kero stopped finally at Sakura's house*  
  
"Thanks again!"  
  
"No prob! "  
  
*With that Sakura walked up to her door and just when she reached the doorknob a strange light started glowing then suddenly she was tackled to the ground*  
  
*The door swung up to Mr. Kinomoto and Touji looking at Sakura, who had Hakura covering her, then to the doormat, in which a creature so terrifying, laid dead, hold a piece of Sakura's clothing and the tiniest piece of flesh…. *  
  
*Hakura stumbled to her feet and picked Sakura up, she faced towards Mr. Kinomoto*  
  
"Sir, I know you don't like me, but may I come in and set her down?"  
  
*Sakura's dad nodded his head yes and allowed Hakura inside, where she laid Sakura on the couch.*  
  
*Hakura then pulled out her handkerchief and wrapped it around Sakura's leg where it was bleeding and walked into a separate room to talk with her father. She could stop think what Hakura meant by "… I know you don't like me…"*  
  
::in the kitchen with Touji, Mr. Kinomoto, and Hakura::  
  
"How dare you put her in that kind of trouble!!!"  
  
"Sir, how was I suppose to know they figured out where she lives?"  
  
"I don't know, let me think, afterall, you are in leagues with that thing called the Negaverse how would they know" came a snide remark.  
  
"Dad! Lay off! Hotaru…"  
  
"HOTARU!!!! I never want to here that name spoken again!!! And you! YOU!!! Get out my house!!!"  
  
"Sir! If I wasn't here, Sakura could have been dead by now if I had killed that demon."  
  
"Dad, it's true, they are fighting the Negaverse, not supporting it!"  
  
"Shut up!!!!" came a bellow, "I told you to get out of here NOW!!!! And you, Touji, are nevered allowed in this house again!"  
  
"Sir!…"  
  
"Dad…"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"  
  
*With that, Touji and Hakura, both left the house and drove off in Hakura's car, Sakura hearing and watching the whole thing*  
  
"Daddy??? What's wrong? Why are you so upset? Why do you hate my friend Hotaru?"  
  
*The was the last straw in her father*  
  
"FRIEND???!!! Friend???!!! That whore is not your friend, she is just using you!! And from this day forth, you are forbidden to hang out with her!!!"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"SAKURA! THAT'S FINAL!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that's Chapter 1. I'll need 4 more reviews before I post chapter 2. So keep them sending!!! 


	3. Evil Revealed

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon. I said it! Can I have my cookie now??? *Talking to the men in suits holding briefcases. One of them opens their briefcase, pulls out a huge chocolate chip cookie, and throws it to her. The thrower speaks* Good girl! Now we don't have to take you court. *They walk away* ((Hehe! Crazy, aren't I?))  
  
Oh yeah!!! One more Disclaimer, I don't own they special guests of this chapter. Only that they came of their own free will, if you consider threatening to tell their deepest darkest secrets or they do what I say, and the choose was totally up to them. They decided to guest star, well, on with the show!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Evil Reviled  
  
::Sakura's dream::  
  
Huh… Where am I?  
  
::Suddenly she realizes she is in her own living room, but somehow it felt different. She then heard voices coming from the kitchen and went to check them out::  
  
:: As she entered the kitchen she saw three people, two of which were her father and Touji, the other looked very familiar::  
  
Umm… Dad, Touji, who is that?… Dad? Touji?… Mother?… MOTHER!  
  
::She finally recognized the last person and rushed forth to embrace her mother but as she reached out to touch her she went through her and was flung into a world of pure darkness::  
  
Wh… Wh… What?!  
  
::Suddenly a disembodied voice is heard::  
  
Sa… Sa… Sakur… kura!  
  
::Sakura looked behind her to see the hand and arm in flames just as it grabbed her throat::  
  
Sa… Sakura… I will destroy you like I did your mother!  
  
::The hand started to squeeze her throat and began to choke her. Slowly more of the body began to form until the whole being was reviled::  
  
Remember me, sweet Sakura?  
  
::Sakura, with her last breath, let out a blood-curdling scream…::  
  
::Fade out::  
  
"Sakura! SAKURA! Wake up!" screamed Syaron.  
  
::Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat straight up and looked around. She felt the eyes of her whole class upon her.::  
  
"Umm… Guys… What are you all staring at?"  
  
::Sakura raised her hand up and placed on the back of her neck, realizing what everyone was staring at::  
  
::On her neck were burns, cuts, blood, and an inhuman handprint with claws digging into her flesh::  
  
::down in the nurse's office::  
  
"Sakura, I am going down to the main office to escort you father down here and I'll be right back. But if during that time you need anything, whatsoever, tell my assistant and I bet she'll be glad to do it for you," stated Nurse Mai.  
  
::right then, Hotaru appeared dressed up in a nurse's assistant uniform::  
  
"Hello, Sakura. I'll be your friendly nurse's assistant for today! All I ask is that you keep your seat in the upright position as I clean your wounds!" *Smile*  
  
::Hotaru began to clean the wounds as she watched Ms. Mai leave the room, then she went to the door to make sure she was gone::  
  
"Alright, coast is clear…" ::Hotaru looked at Sakura::  
  
"Don't tell anyone of what I am about to do, okay?"  
  
::Sakura didn't have a clue about what she was talking about but agreed none the less::  
  
"I will have to leave the hand and claw prints but I can heal the rest."  
  
::With that Hotaru placed her hands upon Sakura's neck and they began to glow and just as quickly as it began, it ended::  
  
"There, that should do for now." Hotaru said out of breath.  
  
::she wrapped up Sakura's neck and right when she finished both of the girls saw a most disturbing sight::  
  
::suddenly out of nowhere the Gundam boys appeared in the nurse's office in getups from the Moulin Rouge movie, doing the can-can::  
  
"Wee! This is so much fun!" laughed Quatre  
  
"We should do this more often!" added Duo.  
  
"Somebody! Anybody! Weak or Strong! PLEASE! Shot me!!!" begged Wufei.  
  
"The nurse is coming back," blandly stated Heero.  
  
::With that, the G-boys rushed towards the 5 open windows in the office and jump out of them, except Duo, who stopped, closed his window, then jumped out of it::  
  
"Ahh…." Began Hotaru.  
  
"…That was weird…" finished Sakura.  
  
::the clicking of the nurse's heels are heard as well as Kinomoto's yelling about the ignorance of the school for letting such a thing happen to her daughter::  
  
::Sakura, remembering what her father had said about Hotaru last night, looked to her friend and was surprised by what she saw::  
  
::Tomoe stood ridged. Feet together, arms straight at her side, unblinking, unmoving, watching the door even as Kinomoto entered the room and screamed at her blaming her for what happened to Sakura::  
  
"KINOMOTO!!! Shut up already!" Yelled out an angered Hotaru.  
  
"How dare you tell me to shut up, you damn whore!!! Keep away from my daughter! I will not allow you to poison her as you have my son!"  
  
"Speaking of Touji, he said to tell you hello. I called him to tell him about Sakura and he's worried about her." calmly stated Hotaru.  
  
::Sakura spoke up at this::  
  
"Where is my brother at, please tell me, Hotaru."  
  
"He is staying a Yukito's place, Haruka dropped him off there last night."  
  
"Sakura! Don't you remember what I told you last night? Don't even talk to that bitch!"  
  
"Sorry, Father…"  
  
::Mai who was standing silently to the side shook her head and looked at Kinomoto::  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind… STOP INSULTING HOTARU OR THIS NEEDLE IS GOING INTO A PLACE IT DOESN'T BELONG!!!!" bellowed Nurse Mai.  
  
::Kinomoto started sweating and quietly replied::  
  
"Yes, ma'am…" He looked to Sakura, "Go get your things we are going home."  
  
::Sakura looked away from her Father to the ground::  
  
"What ever you say, Sir."  
  
::she walked out and grabbed her things and went home:: 


End file.
